1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety hook, more particularly to a highly-safe safety hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional safety hook includes a hook body that has an opening, and a trigger member that releasably blocks the opening of the hook body. The conventional safety hook may be tied on an aerial worker with the hook body hooking a guide rail or a guide rope and the opening being blocked by the trigger member, such that the aerial worker may move safely along the guide rail or the guide rope.
However, the trigger member may be easily driven to unblock the opening of the hook body through an accidental impact or depression, and the hook body may therefore be easily detached from the guide rail or the guide rope, thus endangering the worker.